halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
UNSC Weapon Attachments
This page lists the Weapon attachments in use by the United Nations Space Command.. Like most militaries, the armed forces of the UEG employed modular, adaptable weapons, which made them much easier to tailor to a specific role or task without need for a different weapon. Employing attachment rails, an individual soldier was able to custom modify his weapon for a specific need, using a wide range of attachments and accessories that could be used with the weapon. Sights UNSC sights were utilised with weapons in order to provide them with longer range and better accuracy at ranges specific to the user's need. They ranged from the very simple, such as iron sights, to the extremely complex, such as multi-spectrum imaging scopes. Iron Sights Every weapon issued was equipped with a set of mon-magnifying holographic iron sights as a basic sighting system. They could be used in lieu of other sights or in conjunction, replacing the sights' own reticule, and were used in emergency situations such as damage to the main sight. Iron Sights generally consisted of two holographic sights in line with one another, but some simpler ones lacked a holographic feature. Iron sights were generally removable and foldable to facilitate use alongside more advanced sighting systems. M120A ARG-C N/D Sight The M120A ARG-C (Adjustable Range Gunsight-Compact) Night/Day Sight was a smaller-sized sight designed for shorter ranged weapons of submachine gun size and larger. Lightweight and small, the ARG-C was just 95mm long and 66mm high, allowing it to be used in tight quarters and on weapons without significantly increasing their size or weight. With an adjustable magnification of between 1.5 and 3x, the scope and operated using all areas of the electromagnetic spectrum; this was then converted into a visible image by an onboard processor. The sight was useable in daylight or night conditions, and in addition could be used at dusk or dawn. The port through which the user looked was a large, round opening in the back of the sight, which displayed an array of data alongside the operator's HUD, depending on their preferences. The weapon's adjustable magnification could be altered via input from the user's HUD, and meant it could be used in short range, intense firefights at lower magnifications and then turned up to provide sight and ability to engage at longer ranges. The sight was most commonly utilised with assault rifles, carbines and submachine guns, but could be mounted onto other weapons should the operator require. M228 CICOG N/D Sight The M228 Computer Imaging Combat Optical Gunsight, or CICOG, was a sight designed mainly for assault rifles, though it could be efectively used with submachine guns, carbines and battle rifles. With a variable magnification of between 1.5 and 6x and a selective display showing the range of the EM spectrum, the sight was compact enough to be used with smaller weapons while capable enough to provide them the best possible combat performance. M289 ACG N/D Scope The M289 ACG Night/Day Scope was a multi-range scope designed for use on smaller sniper rifles such as the M45A sniper rifle, though it could also be used with longer ranged battle rifles and designated marksman rifles. At 212mm long and 83mm high, it was compact and light enough not to affect the weapon's balance and size, while offering a good level of quality. The scope had multiple setting and adjustments that could be made manually or through the user's linked neural interface. The scope had a magnification of between 4 and 15x, and operated using all areas of the electromagnetic spectrum; this was then converted into a visible image by an onboard processor. The scope was useable in daylight or night conditions, and in addition could be used at dusk or dawn. The port through which the user looked was a large, round opening in the back of the sight, which displayed an array of data alongside the operator's HUD, depending on their preferences. M322D ILRTD Scope Infantry Long Range Targetting Device Attachable Weapons M11 Tactical Shotgun The M11 Tactical Shotgun Bipods and Grips Stocks Suppressors UNSC suppressors use advanced technology to not only almost completely negate audible sound from a weapon being fired, but also to substantially reduce its thermal energy radiation and muzzle flash to make the weapon, and its operator, less detectable. Suppressors generally did not reduce projectile velocity by a factor that noticeably affected terminal effects, though reduced recoil from the weapon noticeably. Suppressors were also available for particle weapons, which operated on an entirely different principle; as time went on, the degree to which this was true increased as the weapons became more widespread. UNSC suppressors did not rely on gas manipulation to reduce the weapon's detectability, instead using more advanced methods. As a result, suppressors did not screw into the end of the barrel like with traditional types, although this could be done, but rather opened in half and fitted around the existing barrel. M155 Suppressor The M155 was designed for use with assault and battle rifles. it was available in A, B, C, D and E variants according to various ammunition calibres. It substanially reduced the weapon's sound, muzzle flash and thermal energy from the weapon it was attached to. M156 Suppressor The M156 Suppressor was designed for use with smaller calibre weapons such as submachine guns and pistols. It was available in a number of different variants that differed in bore and length according to the weapon's calibre and its size respectively. The M156 considerably reduced the user's chances of being detected. M157 Suppressor The M157 Suppressor was designed for use with larger calibre weapons such as some types of machine guns and sniper rifles. it was available in several variants according to a weapon's size and calibre, and reduced its likelihood of detection. Aiming Devices and Designators ALAM II Aiming Module The ALAM II Aiming Module was an attachment for weapons of submachine gun size and larger. It consisted of a flashlight capable of up to ten lumens of illumination, a laser designator with a range of 400m, and an optional smart-linked scope for use with the operator's HUD. ALAM P2 Aiming Module The ALAM 2 Aiming Module was a small, compact attachment for pistols. It featured a small flashlight, which provided illumination in dark conditions for the user, a laser designator for assisted aim, and a small smart-linked scope. This scope which enabled the user to see through their HUD an aiming reticule for the weapon, with an adjustable magnification of 1 and 2x. Magazines M9 magazine The M9 magazine was a standard detachable box magazine used as standard in the MA6 assault rifle and M28 rifle that replaced it. It could also the M62 light machine gun, though generally this was only a backup measure. The magazine had a capacity of 30 7.62x51mm NATO caseless rounds in two block columns. M10 magazine The M10 magazine was a 36-round box magazine that was used with the M62 battle rifle. The magazine held the rounds in two staggered columns and could also fit the M73 machine gun. Other Attachments